Not The Only One
by Skippy the Intolerant Lesbian
Summary: She thought she was alone. In a world where war is life and getting more riches and territory is the first thing to mind, Tikal thought she was the only one who thought second to this life. Thought there was more. Until today.


Summary: She thought she was alone. In a world where war is life and getting more riches and territory is the first thing to mind, Tikal thought she was the only one who thought second to this life. Thought there was more. Until today.

Skippy's Words: I just recently got Sonic AdventureDX(Director's Cut)and I finished it up before I went to bed, lettin my mind wander. I wanted to write a story with Tikal only…I kinda wanted a pairing but there wasn't really an appropriate one. While playin the game I realized that if I tweaked one of the warriors I could have another character to perhaps set her with. I've been wantin to write so much only…every time I start somethin I never really finish it, in fact, I have about five stories started and I won't put them up here until they are finished completely. I'm in trouble here. Meh.

Disclaimer/claimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any characters associated with it. It is owned by Sonic Team and produced by SEGA. Now for the claimer-ish part. The character's design was actually from the nameless warriors that wander the temple sight in the Sonic Adventure game. I took there design-meaning the colors and for the most part the designs-and made an different character with a name and background. I gave him a name and personality so in a way it's an original character only it is based of an nameless character from the Sega Team creation.

Not the Only One

A young echidna of about fifteen slowly makes her way down the stairs of the temple in the middle of her homeland. The young girl just can not figure out her father some days…make that most days. Some days the elder would humor his daughter, listening to her many speeches and each question on her peoples' way of life and his ruling. Those days were getting lower however as the Felidae war grew more intense. Now, the chief just ignores his daughter, pushing her away and even having her escorted out of the temple a few times. The thought probably should have angered the young girl however she was saddened. She had been having dreams, and the pinkish girl cannot figure them out. Crystal blue eyes scan the surrounding area once she reaches the bottom of the shrine she was destined to one day protect.

Again, Tikal could not forge up a smile like she use to.

All around her and the holy temple were her people, those that she could no longer relate to. Echidnas of various sizes wandered around, waiting for their orders. Their body structure varied depending on their training, which were divided into two main groups and on occasion there was a third. The echidnas who were well built were the powerhouse of the Knuckles Tribe army, often on the battle field first and doing most of the physical battles or moving terrain. They used brute strength to overwhelm their opponents having great stamina on the field. Then there were the slim bodied echidnas, who where strained for speed and agility. They were used on the battle field as well, using their swift speed to disorient their opponents before making calculated attacks to either kill or greatly wound warriors not of their tribe. And then there were the balanced group, known as the skill type. There weren't that many trained anymore seeing as how so much more work goes into their training and education.

With a frown, Tikal can only shake her head as she watches the others wander about with their business. They were waiting for their orders, and she knew they were going to be orders of war, demands for another useless battle, and the mark of more pointless deaths. Since the struggle for new ground came up with a neighboring tribe, the warriors have been quite busy. They no longer stop to talk to their soon to be ruler. They no longer check to see if she is okay or bother laughing at her thoughts of violence and wish for peace. They just march on, waiting, unsure if they were to be sent to their deaths.

Saddened at the thought of those who she knew all her life dying on the battle field for what she thought was truly wrong, Tikal sighs, little attention being brought to her. The female makes her way forward, toward the shrine that she is not suppose to be in. With her sandals making little noise, the teen steps through the gate unnoticed but only because of her views of war. She is now ignored for wanting peace and her people alive. Walking the short distance that is the handmade cave to the shrine, the young echidna couldn't help but let her mind wander back to the dream she keeps having.

Beautiful eyes glaze over with a distain for a meaning. The dream was something Tikal knew, and that was the simple fact that war would not only be her father's downfall but the fall of their tribe as well. Images of fire blazing brightly was always the first thing, and some nights it was the only things that would flood the girl's senses. The dream felt so real. All around her she could see the Chaos Shrine, only it didn't have it's normal safe feeling. It was everything else. Whenever Tikal sat by the large emerald, she felt safe, happy. As if her feelings were being noted and her views were actually being listened to as she talked for hours to no one in particular, just the spirits of Earth and Mother Nature. The serenity was just as she hoped life could be, and knew that there was a possibility that her people could experience it as well. Perhaps thrive in it. However, in the dream she clearly remembers, all that hope was lost. All around her there was fire. The blaze slowly climbed it's way up the walls of the alter, burning away at the vines that have settled there. The pillars that were once a light gray with designs of an unknown beast with turquoise rocks lighting it up were now a charcoal black as the fire dances at their feet. The inferno threatening to touch the sky as the embers crackled upwards into the evening. The sounds of injured chaos were possible in the distant night, beyond the glow of the maddening fire. The feeling of dread and anger filling the youth every time the vision occurs. Never before had Tikal felt so angry and betrayed. The oddest thing about the dreams however was that it was through a green fog. A mist that surrounded her no matter how many times she turned her body to get a better view. She felt just helpless as the fact remains that she cannot help those around her. She cannot help the crying chaos, the warriors nearby or her father who is on his knees, losing his ground as blood leaves his body. The expression on his face said it all, he was wrong. And he had lost. As much as Tikal wanted to run forward to help anyone, she was held back. Why? Because some sort of force held her back. As much as the beautiful creature shouted and hit her fists on the invisible shield, it would not budge or let her free. She was trapped, and the feeling that she made it that way was there, lingering.

The sun snapped the girl out of her thoughts, her vision. Squinting slightly, Tikal sets her sights on the shrine that has been giving her an unsettled feeling. Setting her gloved hand on the rail of the bridge that leads to the small island that the holy alter rests peacefully. Stopping about halfway there, she turns to the side and peers over the ledge, down into the crystal blue waters below. Her expression was foreign to her, the once hopeful touch now gone with the thought of fighting for peace alone. The water reflected the gold shines of the bands placed along light salmon fur on her upper right arm, her necklace and the crown like band on her head. Gifts from her father, gifts that she knew were from the heart and not just to keep her silent, which never worked before.

A sigh escapes Tikal's peach muzzle.

At first she thought the dream was just a warning of her people but it became clear that there was something more. Much bigger than the wars around her. Images of things she never knew existed confused her as much as sparked her curiosity. She had visions of a strange time with different structures that she knew nothing about. From what she could make out, something was wrong and it had the familiar feeling of terror and anger. Tall structures she could only label as temple-like were broken down, now nothing but fresh ruins. The gray material that looked like stone but much weaker crumbled, landing in flooded waters, kicking up large bursts of water. Clear yet solid material fell as well, the sound shattering with an ear splitting echo. Trees were uprooted and tossed around and odd paths that were black with white paintings were broken and thrown around. Brightly colored boxes that shined though beat up were scene underwater. Long pillars though silver and angled perfectly stuck out everywhere, clearly misplaced. Bridges were destroyed as well, breaking in many places, leaving a few sections to remain standing only to fall victim down the road. Water rushes out of those tall boxes that could easily hold many creatures of any size, adding to the flood that clearly helped in the disaster. A familiar yet strange creature settled itself in the middle of all of this, made of water with a few oddities inside of it that Tikal couldn't even place a name for besides a few of it's organs. The blue being had a dragon like head and two extending beams of water at it's front. Three massive spikes hanging from the back of it's neck dangled loosely as the beast moved with ease and grace despite the destruction it caused. Green eyes held both anger and sadness. The pathways around it crumbled as it sent out rays of white energy that had it's own aura, fire balls that also were made of negative energy and whirlwinds that collected water, making it just as dangerous. No one stood a chance.

Just thinking about it confused the young girl. She wasn't sure what these images meant but…what ever the reason, Tikal knew these did not come to her by mistake. With a long stare at her reflection in the slow flowing river below, Tikal steps aside, making her way to the emerald's resting place. The shrine was a site to see, beautiful and serene. Behind it, grassed cliffs could be seen, closing the holy structure from the rest of the land. Beyond those where towering mountains with snow resting upon them, clouds hovering around the very tips. Then there was the alter itself.

The area was small itself, a petite field with lush green grass that often caught the wind with grace, shifting silently as the sun gleamed above it. Large rocks were placed around the area, seemingly random though at the same time, there lingered the possibility of a pattern or a purpose. In the center of the field the alter stood proud and tall, pillars making a wall surrounding it with a gentle curve and light gray rocks that had been chiseled with patterns long ago. The opening had two small pillars, leading to the stairs. Along the base one could hear the trickling of water. A small, manmade stream went all the way around the structure, water constantly being poured into it from the very top of the shrine, which gently pushed out water down the sides of the rock, making a beautiful cascade that shimmered brightly. The water bypassed the small balcony platform which stood out halfway around the alter, plants growing with little trouble. Flowers of all kinds bloomed colorfully, rarely disturbed.

Tikal allowed a smile to show on her muzzle as she steps closer. She heard the chaos who made this their home chirping with glee, a few splashing in the waters. However, hearing another's voice had stopped her in her tracts, just before stepping onto the stone that led to the stairs.

"Careful now, you aren't quite a strong swimmer yet." The reply to that male's voice was a playful chirp, followed by a few more from other chaos. Tikal wasted little time, peaking over the pillar she stood behind, just enough so she could see who was out here in the sacred land. She saw someone of her tribe, the echidna leaning over from his resting spot, extending his arm over the water. Light blue eyes see a little chao flailing about in the water, nubs reaching out for the gloved mitt offered to it. The male of a light crimson coat smiles brightly, contentment clear on his face. "Don't you think it would be much easier for you to learn instead of jumping in on your own and improvising?" The little creature hanging onto his mitt chirps as he lifts his hand.

Staring at the warrior before her, Tikal soon recognizes him and is surprised.

The male echidna was one of the view to go for the odd category, outside of speed or power. He choose the skill type, using both speed and power in hand along with tactical movement in everything in the battle field. Not only that, he was only sixteen and already a renowned warrior for his clan and even has a name outside their walls. His name is Kiros, name meaning honorable warrior of justice though in his leader's daughter's eyes, he did not live up to it. The strong warrior followed Chief Pachacamac's orders exactly as he was raised to do, never going against his leaders words or even doubting unlike the leader's daughter. And that brought many difficulties in Tikal's plans for peace. Kiros was unlike any other warrior she had ever seen. He was smart, letting instincts and common sense be his guide along with his intelligence for impulsive moves and keen eye on the field of battle. He is a man of little words, keeping his head low as he is ordered about like a pawn of destruction the Pachacamac knew how to use to it's full potential. The young warrior was raised in the time of war, and as such, knew life could be hard. He had a high pain tolerance and knew quick medical remedies in a pinch, which is a great skill during times of warfare.

From what was known about Kiros was that he was fearless, brave and courageous, never doubting his leaders ruling and words. He was a fierce fighter, and as a reward for his dedication and skills, became one of the chief's most admired warriors. This was clearly known by the necklace that the teen wore around his neck. The band was gold and simple, with three jewels. A large sapphire dazzled in the middle, surrounded by two smaller aquamarine jewels. They were gifts from Pachacamac himself, a reward for all that he has done and for all that he has yet to do, showing there was true potential from the youthful male.

However, Tikal was now seeing him in a new light, one that not even her father would believe if he saw it himself.

"You still want to swim? Alright then." The warrior moves his hand away from the water, placing the chao on the ground. "Wait a moment if you will," he chuckles as the eager blue blob waddles it's way to the short ledge. White mitts are removed, revealing strong yet thin fingers. Bare hands reach into the water, causing faint ripples to make its way across the water's surface. Within moments, the chao that wanted to swim was on his hands, not at all troubled by the now smaller amount of water it was resting in. Three other chaos followed, splashing as they made their way in the water. One chao finds a resting spot on Kiros' head as the other two found their places on both sides of the warrior, nuzzling into the fur of his legs. Another laugh is heard only this time it was from all the chaos and the reddish male.

Confusion filled the young girl as she gazed upon the sight of her tribe's best warrior. He was playing gently with the seven chaos that lived here. He didn't even have his normal scowl on, but rather, a smile. Tikal thought that this was much more attractive on him. In reality, this probably the first genuine smile on someone else. His eyes shimmered with nothing short of hope and happiness, having the freedom to express himself without having to worry about being ridiculed and abandoned.

"Now, if only everyone else would open their eyes…everything could be so different." The male speaks to himself, petting the chao in his hand. This had taken Tikal by surprise. "If only Pachacamac could see first hand what peace could do for everyone, then war would no longer be an issue along with the death of many." He continues, eyes softening. "Instead we could help everyone else and they would return the favor, aiding instead of slaughtering for riches and land. What kind of life is that?"

Confused as to what the male was talking about, the sky blue chao looks up, tilting it's head slightly as the ball above it turned into a question mark. This triggered a small bark of laughter from the warrior.

"That's what I thought." The chao returns to it's splashing, happy as the others try to figure out what was asked of them, or rather, what was asked of life. "I suppose we'll just have to wait until he opens his eyes or we get another ruler…I just hope he can step down with enough pride and dignity to let his daughter rule his people. She has what it takes…if only she were given a real chance."

Tikal watched for a while, barely able to hear the male as he speak softly to the little creatures as each replied with little chirps and squeaks. The wind caressed the surrounding area, as if lucky to witnessed such an act. Curiosity eventually got the better of the young teen as she stepped forward with soundless grace, a smile on her face. "It seems that the chaos have welcomed you to their home." Is spoken softly.

Not only were the chaos surprised, the warrior with them was as well. Violet eyes slight up as he turns his head to see a girl with light orange fur and bright blue eyes. Around her neck was a golden necklace with a aquamarine jewel imbedded in it and underneath that was a white top that stopped just above the skirt. The fabric around her waist looked soft, the green bright against her fur as splashes of yellow and red brightened her up further. Bands of white cloth were wrapped round a few of her dreads and her legs, worn down sandals on her feet which had made her move soundlessly on the stone tiles. He knew her though not well. "Tikal? What are you doing here?" Was asked, surprise still evident in the older male's voice.

A soft giggle is heard from Tikal as she is addressed, gloved fingers fidget behind her back as a slight ping of nervousness floods her. She knew that many frown upon her and her beliefs. She had been judged on them for a while now. It also didn't help that Pachacamac had told his warriors to either keep an eye on his daughter to make sure she doesn't get into trouble or to stay clear away from her. "The same should be asked for you."

Caught and guilty, the male chuckles, returning his attention to the chao on his hand. "Well, to be honest, this is the only place I can really relax" is explained with little shame. "It's always quiet and peaceful here. That's impossible to find in the settlement area."

Hearing this, Tikal smile disappears in shock. "You like it here?" She was very surprised to hear that seeing as everyone else she talked to just couldn't wait to get out into battle again. Hesitantly, the girl steps forward, stopping at the edge to see the chaos, two of which huddle by her feet. Her eyes rest on the ripples of the water, trying to see the male echidna's face, finding nothing but the distorted version of it.

"Well of course." Kiros answers, playing with the chao, who throws it's nubs in the water making many small splashes. "As a warrior it is hard to find such a place where nothing happens, and to experience it is the most rewarding. The energy of this place is so positive." He speaks slowly, admiration clear in his voice as he explains himself freely. "Though I can only come here on my free time, I sure wish I had more of it." Flicking his eyes upward to the girl, he takes in the sight of his ruler's daughter. She looked dumbstruck. "Tikal?"

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that Kiros." She addresses the man by his name, eyes glistening with potential tears.

Knowing her surprise, Kiros stays put. Though he had grown in the same environment, he had adapted differently, mirroring the expectations around him and pretending they were his own until it is no longer needed. "I can imagine. You and I are the only ones who believe in peace and harmony. It seems."

"You…you believe in it?" She had to make sure.

"Very much so. War isn't the answer and it never is. All it does is create enemies and kill all hopes of happiness." The male moves the chao out of the water, setting the little wet body on the grass to dry in the bright sun above. Violet eyes flick toward the water to see the other teen gazing into the water with eyes not of her age but rather eyes of age and knowledge. He's known for a long time that she was wiser than her years though she still was naïve with certain things.

Finally, Tikal can see the male's reflection. It still presented her with confidence and courage that comes along with being a warrior along with kindness and the willingness to sacrifice his title in the name of peace for the generations after him that comes from having a good heart. And the man's smile…Tikal didn't even know where to begin with that wondrous sight. Tikal's mouth suddenly felt dry, unable to speak so the girl nods in agreement.

"I wasn't aware you came here to be honest." Kiros states, getting to his feet to look around to area. "I actually thought I was the only one seeing as how these grounds are sacred."

Blue eyes light up. "Oh, I come here everyday. It's seems to be the only place I belong at the moment…" Tikal trails off, feeling rather silly because she was basically the princess of the Knuckles Clan. She should belong, not be the outcast that she is.

"You needn't worry Tikal." Kiros' voice was gentle as he spoke, smiling with confidence. "It seems to the only place I truly feel at home as well." Violet eyes meet blue as the male spoke to the one he could truly connect with. "Maybe one day we can call our real home as our own." With a swift movement, the male leans down to pick up his spiked mittens.

"Until our people open their eyes, we are to remain on the outside." Tikal saddens, watching the male stand up tall and proud, like usual.

"That may be true however, we can only be ignored for so long." He explains, reaching for the jeweled necklace around Tikal's neck. With his fingertips brushing against tawny fur, blue eyes dart to the movement. "Think of you and I like how this jewel use to be." He explains, tilting the jewel slightly. "We, like everyone else, were once nothing. As life goes by, we are shaped by those around us, the things that happen and our thoughts and feelings." Tikal focuses on the shining of the jewel, yet to figure out what was being said to her. "Sometimes, a jewel is shaped differently," with his free hand, Kiros reaches for his own jeweled necklace, pulling it out for Tikal to see. She noticed that unlike her rounded off jewel, his had an actual cut to it, the angles and sides glistening at different times. "But no matter the cut, each jewel shines best in it's own way…with time." Both necklaces are released gently. "Each can shine with a unique and brilliant light if they are given the time. Patience is key for if the one shaping the jewel moves to fast, everything will soon fall apart."

Tikal smiles brightly at this, feeling reassured and more than happy to hear this. "Thank you so much Kiros."

"Just keep smiling Tikal. I think that's were our people have turned in the past. They forgot how to smile." The male echidna pats Tikal's shoulders. "I have to return to my post. I'll be looking for you to make sure you're okay."

Tikal beamed brightly. "Alright. See you around then."

With a wave, the two parted with a spark that had flickered out long ago with the ongoing wars. As Kiros made his way through the entrance of the alter, he could hear the wind blowing through the grass, carrying the sound of chirping chaos and a soft giggle from Tikal.

This really was the only place they belonged.


End file.
